The Disappointment of Kagamine Len
by tenravalg
Summary: A parody of the creepypasta Disappointment of Hatsune Miku


The Disappointment of Kagamine Len

It was early in the afternoon and to spend my free day I decided to go to the mall to have some coffee. So as I entered the nearest coffee shop, I grabbed myself a cup of coffee and dragged myself to a random empty seat to finally enjoy my beverage

I glanced outside the window and noticed that there were a lot of stalls most of them selling and showcasing interesting items and collectibles. It was obvious that there was a convention going on. I was surprised yet excited by my discovery.

"**How could I have not noticed that while I entered the mall**?" I said to myself

So I finished my hot beverage quickly, almost to the point of my tongue being burnt then walked out of the coffee shop. I wandered around, excitedly browsing through the stalls to see if they have something I would fancy.

Unfortunately, however, nothing caught my eye. Each stall featured anime-related trinkets and knick knacks, most of which, I already owned. Disappointed, I began walking off to the nearest exit. And there, at the very last row of the stalls, I spotted a familiar green haired mascot - Hatsune Miku.

"**Ah! It's a Vocaloid stall. FINALLY", a stall I am sure to purchase something from!," **

I rushed over to the stall where the mascot Hatsune Miku is attracting customers and hoped that the stall has a voicebank software of the Kagamine twins I've been dying to get one of those for some time now so I checked the stall and asked the saleslady if they have the software

"**Is the Kagamine software still available" I enthusiastically asked**

"**Yes fortunately we still have one stock left of that" the saleslady said**

As the opportunity came I hurriedly grabbed the packaged software and paid the cash to the saleslady. Now I am the proud owner of the voice software and I deeply pondered of the possibilities that I can do with it

Since I have the software in my hand I can make custom animation such as Miku Miku Dance, Sims, and Flash Animations out of their cute robotic sound. I preferably used Len Kagamine than his sister Rin Kagamine I personally prefer his vocal range because of the high pitch of Rin which really irritates me.

So I went out in the mall, head my way home, and excitedly went into my room, turned on my computer sat down in my computer desk and excitedly installed the software…

"**Finally the installation is finished!"I yelled**

But as I opened program I find it weird that whenever I typed a note Len would reply a angry, sad or some gibberish demonic tone. I think that the software that I purchased from the convention is a beta version, a hacked one or just a fake one. So to my curiosity I exhaustively researched on the internet of the generic packaging of the software…

"That's funny the packaging, the trademark and everything is such a facsimile" I worriedly said

*sighs Maybe I'm just tired I probably just hearing things better hit the hay" I said

I turned off my computer, stand up, walked away in my desk, slowly head into my bed and lay my head on my soft fluffy pillow and closed my eyes…..

Suddenly I heard a child crying softly… as time passed by the crying became more louder…

I can't take it anymore. I slowly opened my eyes and turned where the crying I heard I slowly noticed…

That there is something amiss I saw something a white silhouette in shape of a child…

Sitting in my computer desk…

The crying became louder as it was so loud that it will make my eardrums explode. I closed my ears using my hands, tried to scream, tried to move my legs, hands. I couldn't stand it anymore…

"**Please Stop it! No more! No more! No more! I worriedly yelled **

As time passed the crying stopped, I took a deep breath recovering from the encounter,

"**Is it just a dream, a hallucination or is it real?" I asked myself**

So I stood up and walked and found something creepy I saw something strange my computer is turned on which is really weird that I am certain that I turned it off before going to bed as I noticed that there is a particular site opened

"**Gaia online?" I said**

So basically Gaia is an online hangout, social networking, forums, gaming and a virtual world.

To my curiosity I browse through the site and saw a thread discussing of some artist's drawing of Len Kagamine which really didn't follow the basic human anatomy that it had unproportions of every part of the body such as the head, hands and legs which really made the drawing not really good as It was drawn by a child.

I scrolled down further I saw the comment section which is filled with mean and nasty comments but I saw something that puzzled me I saw the worst comment of all and sadly it is …. Made by… me…. A month ago

Tenravalg:

"**Oh my god you should just kill yourself for posting that crap your family probably killed themselves for just having you born do you even how insignificant your life is you should just end it… **

**Please you would do as all favour by doing it"**

As I finished reading the comment I heard someone whispered my ear

"**Mister….. are you happy now…"**

I felt a shiver in my spine and slowly faced the direction where the whisper I heard..

I was shocked, I saw a silhouette of a white looking boy with pale skin as white as snow, covered with blood as red as rose, I slowly looked upon his face and eventually saw his head filled with bloody tears flowing, his eye sockets without any eyeballs staring at me…..

I saw his face, I tried to scream but for some reason I wasn't able to as my body didn't respond to my actions

I was so scared, I wasn't able to move any parts of my body hands and legs…..

I was so frightened, breathed heavily, my heart pounding so fast….

I fainted…saw a flashback which vividly shows a young boy sitting on his computer desk typing something and seen his monitor then saw which I think is the drawing of Len Kagamine…As he smiled

"**I know this is a good idea to post this in GAIA since I've heard there are many aspiring artists such as myself and probably might give me tips and guides to make me better" he said…**

Then another flashback occurred this it's in a gloomy funeral of some sort and this time he was crying….

"***crying*Mom, Dad why did you leave me alone Why did you die *crying* Maybe everyone was right that my life is not worth it …. maybe I should end my life…."**

Then the flashback changed, now it's in a room filled with blood splattered on the floor, wall and ceiling I want to cry because of the gore in the environment after exploring I kinda saw the young boy holding a spoon and scooping something as the vision got more vivid I saw something that like a small ball, I got nearer it was so squishy and it's veiny as the flashback got more vivid I just realized that the ball that I saw is an….. EYEBALL as I realized it someone tugged my shoulder, I looked back saw a transparent hologram of Len I don't know if I should be amazed, afraid or be sad the feeling is mixed… I was overwhelmed

Len began to sing …Kokoro Kiseki…. A song telling me some kind of message and somehow I finally figured it out that I am the cause of the death of an innocent boy who just wants to be an aspiring artist in the future…

"**Did you just realized at the time you made that mean comment my friend's parents died at that time Didn't you even considered just to shut your mouth YOUR WORDS KILLED MY FRIEND! Len said he was so angry as his face is about to burst, **

I was so sad I cried like a little baby I was so scared

"**I'm sorry Len I'm sorry I swear to GOD I wouldn't do that again I realized that I've done is wrong….." I said **

"**Don't say sorry to me say sorry to my dead friend!" Len said **

"**Ok ok I swear to myself to not to do that again I am already sick of what I have done please I couldn't take it anymore so please FORGIVE ME! I plead… **

After saying the words, At an instant I was awake in my bed, I stood up and decided to write a journal in my Gaia

"**To everyone I offended and especially to a special young boy who died sorry for the things that I have done I am very sorry I am such a jerk in posting those nasty comments…. Please I hope that in your kind heart you will be able to forgive me…. I swear I will be a better person from now on, **

As I entered the journal entry... The young boy whispered to me …

"**Thank you… Mister I think that my life really did have a meaning…. **

**My death caused you to change your ways… **

**and for that I thank you…..**

I am so filled with guilt that my heart started to ache, I cried so hard…

"Please don't cry anymore I forgive you" he softly said

He hugged me warmly and slowly disappeared….

**So… I learned my lesson not to troll anyone in the forums because of the lesson that my favourite vocaloid taught me.. The program is already normal as if the way it is no more sad, angry and demonic tones**

**There is a wise saying "**_**Words**_ are _**more powerful than any weapon it can cause happiness, sadness and much more"**_

**So to the haters out there please find it that in your heart words can literally kill anyone…**

**So before you post something you should think twice**

**Or else…**

**-The End-**


End file.
